koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fu Xi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Fu Xi. This list includes the Empires titles, which has unique quotes for the "Fu Xi" model. Dynasty Warriors 3 *"I defeated an officer!" *"There's no way around this." *"Fight with honor!" *"I will bring order to this chaos!" *"Is this the end..?" Dynasty Warriors 4 *"Let's go!" *"This is it!" *"All right, let's go!" *"I seek a contest of might!" *"It appears we are fated to fight." *"I will not lose this time either!" *"Let's finish this, once and for all!" *"I accept your challenge!" *"I will defeat you one day!" *"I lost...?" *"The end? ...Already?" *"Now to battle." *"They are strong, but do not falter." *"The enemy is strong..." *"Did you think you could break through our forces?!" *"Crush them in one blow!" *"This does not look good." *"We cannot hold them!" *"We will not last!" *"Where are the reinforcements?!" *"Please be cautious." *"Enemy officer defeated." *"Impressive." *"I bow to your skills." *"You are a hero without equal." *"You are a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"We must all follow your example." *"We must not fall behind!" *"You will not get away with this!" *"You're in too deep! Control yourself!" *"I have been waiting." *"Reinforcements! Thank heaven!" *"I am glad to see you!" *"I am in your debt!" *"We must persevere." *"We must get through this." *"Our chance will come soon." *"We must continue fighting." *"We put our fate in your hands." *"Charge!" *"Finish this!" *"Let us finish this!" *"We must end this!" *"I will be your opponent!" *"I will defeat you!" *"I challenge you!" *"Don't get cocky!" *"I will stop you!" *"You'll go no further!" *"Attacking alone? You want to die?" *"Remarkable confidence." *"My blade shall deal with you." *"I will not falter." *"You do not stand a chance!" *"Do you really think you can defeat me?!" *"You're pretty good!" *"I will not lose!" *"We have the advantage! This will be an easy victory!" *"Focus will the key to victory!" *"This might be harder than I thought..." *"We've taken over the enemy stronghold!" *"Damn! Someone send reinforcements!" *"Someone cover the rear!" *"We must pull back for now." *"We have no choice but to retreat..." *"Leave it to me!" *"We have to defend that stronghold!" *"We'll begin by attacking their stronghold first!" *"Will you join us in our attack?" *"I'll lead the attack! You stay and defend!" *"Start the counterattack!" *"We'll join you in the attack!" *"Let's rest and regroup here." *"They're sure to strike here. We'll stay and defend." *"We have no choice! Pull back!!" *"Don't let them get away!" *"You'll soon regret those words." *"Your taunts mean nothing!" *"As of now, I'm on your side." *"We made it! Let's crush the enemy!" *"Let's wipe them out!" *"We cannot lose!" *"All forces, retreat!! We'll get them next time!" *"I'm not finished yet!" *"We make a formidable pair!" *"Everyone, charge!!" *"Bolster the defenses! We can't let any of them through!" *"Is this all you've got?!" *"It worked!" *"Why don't you come with us?!" *"Your efforts will not be wasted." *"We can win this!" *"We fight for our people!" *"Is that supposed to be an ambush?!" Dynasty Warriors 5 Warriors Orochi 2 *"Haha! We will soon see what this world is made of!" *"Know your place!" *"Prepare for death!" *"I'm done here!" *"Who's next?!" *"Leave it to me!" *"How's this?!" *"Join me!" *"Come, and fight like a true warrior!" *"I can't wait anymore!" *"Not even close." *"And I'm only just getting started!" *"Never have I seen one to match your might." *"Your power is almost unearthly." *"You bring honor to your kind." *"Well done, my child." *"You have excellent energy, I must say." *"Defeat is impossible..." *"My apologies." *"Thank you for everything..." *"Stand and fight!" *"I am impressed, mortal..." *"I... But that's impossible..." *"I never knew such greatness lay within you." *"I can always count on you." *"Thanks. This was taking longer than I planned." *"Unbelievable. I never knew humanity had such strength." *"I know talent when I see it." *"Deal with this for me, will you?" *"Ha! You'll outdo me soon if I don't look out." *"You're in good form today, boy." *"Over here. Give me a hand." *"I had no idea humanity had such a mighty warrior." *"I had heard great things about you..." *"You see the whole battlefield, don't you..." *"Worry not. I cannot bring myself to hurt you." *"What did I ever do to deserve such treatment?" *"This is the only fitting way for me to go..." *"Come, boy. Face me." *"You have grown, my boy..." *"The future rests with you..." *"Stand your ground, fox!" *"Cunning little thing, aren't you..." *"But... my work is not done..." *"You dress the part, but can you really fight?" *"This means nothing..." *"How can humanity have such strength...?" Warriors Orochi 3 *"Gahahah! It's not a party until I arrive!" *"We win again! Gahahah!" *"It is time for me to show you all how it's done." *"Not bad results, but I'm sure I could do better." *"It is hardly fair for the enemy when I give it my all like that." *"I have just the perfect thing for you. Would you like to have it?" *"Hmm... I wasn't expecting you to be this good." *"I can see it is going to take some time to train you properly." *"I defeated countless enemy troops in the last battle! And the best thing is, I'm showing no signs of slowing down!" *"For some reason, I have not been called to battle lately. Even mystics are capable of getting bored." *"Lately, it seems like I've fought in every single battle! Not that I'm complaining! I'm ready for more!" *"In my thousands of years, there is nothing I enjoy more than a good party. This wine is delicious and is capable of curing whatever ails me!" *"Not even close." *"Hahaha! I guess this means I am unbeatable!" *"Magnificent! Your strength is unmatched in this world!" *"I see now why you are a True Warrior of this mysterious world." *"That was wonderful, Sakon! I was correct to choose you!" *"Your methods are as crude as ever, Susano'o. No one doubts you are the Mystic Realm's One True Warrior!" *"That was excellent work. It's okay to be proud of your accomplishments in times like these." *"Bah, this is nothing. I'll turn this around in no time!" *"A fight with myself, eh? I've seen stranger things." *"Very good." *"Very impressive!" *"You would help me again?" *"I apologize for the trouble." *"Come, show me what you've got!" *"You are strong enough to repel me...?" *"Still merciless as ever, I see." *"It's nothing. I was just a bit careless." *"Well done, Sakon!" *"Good to see you here, Sakon." *"Impressive, Susano'o." *"It's good to see you here." *"You enjoy battle, young one?" *"Thank you, young one." *"Very good. I knew you had potential." *"Very impressive! Keep it up, and I see great things in your future." *"You would help me again? I'm sorry to keep troubling you like this." *"I apologize for the trouble. I would greatly appreciate your help." *"Come, show me how much you've improved!" *"I'm overjoyed to see how strong you've become." *"Still merciless as ever, I see. I have never seen a rose with sharper thorns." *"It's nothing. I was just a bit careless. Don't look at me like that." *"Well done, Sakon! You've progressed farther than I'd ever hoped!" *"Good to see you here, Sakon. I need to borrow a few of your tactics!" *"Impressive, Susano'o. Your skill has outpaced even mine." *"It's good to see you here. I am surprised... but grateful." *"You enjoy battle, young one? I'm afraid battle is not a place to flaunt one's strength." *"Thank you, young one. I am moved to see how you care for me." *"Brilliant! I have not seen a warrior of your caliber even in the Mystic Realm." *"Well done. You may even be stronger than I am now." *"I knew you would come. Why? Because great minds truly do think alike." *"What a welcome sight! Now that you're here, our victory is all but assured!" *"I can see that you are ready for whatever may come. Very well. Have at you!" *"You have bested me at my peak. Be proud." *"She may seem to be more demon than mystic... But she really does have her soft side." *"I'm ashamed you saw that. I promise I'll do better from now on." *"Excellent work, Sakon! Your skill far exceeds that of any human I've met!" *"Thank you for coming, Sakon! Your battle reading skills are far beyond the average human!" *"I'm glad you're on my side, Susano'o! I now know this battle is in good hands." *"Were you concerned about me? You should be honest with your feelings, you know." *"You are improving, young one, but you are not yet a True Warrior. One day, though, you will be." *"I've been waiting for you, young one. I knew you couldn't wait to hear me lecture you again." *"Come, let me judge your power for myself." *"Well... You are not one to look down upon. This has piqued my interest!" *"Fascinating... Owing to your prowess in battle, I will unveil the full range of my powers!" *"Would you like to see which of us is stronger?" *"You attack, but pretend not to enjoy it. I like it." *"Gahahah! Well done, Nuwa. You are someone I must take completely seriously!" *"Sakon, I would like to experience these brilliant tactics of yours for myself." *"Despite all your jokes, you stick to the task. There are none with talent such as yours in the Mystic Realm." *"Now it is time to get serious, Sakon! When I win, I will know all of your little tricks!" *"I have always wanted to challenge you in battle. Let the contest begin!" *"Susano'o, I know you have not unleashed your full power. Go ahead, I won't mind." *"The difference in our strength is clear. I would be happy to force even the slightest concession from you." *"Boy, it is time for your lesson. Prepare yourself!" *"It is true you are quite powerful. A pity you only rely on strength of arms." *"This fighting spirit of yours, I feel it is practically indomitable. Only a great warrior could conceal such a strong will!" *"Excellent! I would be glad to give you some instruction." *"You unruly boy, show some humility!" *"Nuwa, I wouldn't want either of us to get hurt." Hyper *"Haha! You astound us all, Shennong! It seems those legends were true!" *"You're certainly putting on a show, Shennong!" *"What's this...? Assisted by Shennong?" *"You're certainly putting on a show, Shennong! I ought to redouble my efforts to help these children of man." *"What's this...? Assisted by Shennong? Well, I suppose old friends can help each other out now and again." *"A tremendous effort, Shennong! With you around, both human and mystic realms are safe." *"Well, I knew you'd get here eventually. And now that you are here, let us show everyone the power of the mystics!" *"Shennong, I have no wish to fight you, but..." *"Hmph, such tenacity. Have you been mixing concoctions to turn skin to steel?" *"Argh... how did you ever become this strong? Nevertheless, victory will be mine!" *"Hahaha! Some mild entertainment on an otherwise uneventful day!" Ultimate *"Excellent, Yinglong! You've shown me the true strength of the Mystic Realm!" *"You are doing great, Yinglong!" *"You came to help me, Yinglong?!" *"You are doing great, Yinglong! I knew my faith in you was justified." *"You came to help me, Yinglong?! With you here, it will be a simple matter to turn this battle around." *"Gwahaha! Perfect, Yinglong! I am proud to have you as an ally!" *"Ahh, I've been waiting for you, Yinglong! You are assured of shining brightly in this battle." *"Yinglong, stand and face me!" *"Urk! You've grown stronger, Yinglong!" *"I know well of your strength. Let's see how you fare against this!" *"I have no need for mercy, Yinglong." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Hahaha! You can't have a fight without me!" *"I'm expecting big things from you!" *"...Am I not always with you, Yinglong?" *"I need to train, and train, and train some more. I cannot afford to be weak! That said, swinging this thing 10,000 times certainly wasn't easy." *"Training together, sweating together, and eating together! Hahaha, it was the best! We topped it all with an incredible banquet, too!" Category:Quotes